A Day at the Beach Gone Wrong
by 13matthi
Summary: Cat, Sam. Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre spend the day at the beach but things turn upside down when Tori, Sam, Jade and Cat are caught in the middle of the storm in which Cat something happens to Cat, can her friends save her life?


A Beach Day at the Beach Gone Wrong

*I Own Nothing! All rights go to their respective owners"

One Day Cat invited Sam to spend the day with her, Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre at the beach and despite not wanting to go Cat managed to convince Sam to come along.

At the Beach

Andre is sitting in a lounge chair listening to music while Beck is tanning much to the delight of all the women around him and Robbie is building a sandcastle with Rex

Jade walked up to the women staring at Beck "HEY! Quit looking at my man, or you'll find something very unpleasant coming towards your faces"

The women scattered obviously scared of Jade as Jade sat down next to Beck

Just as Jade is getting comfortable Cat, Sam and Tori walk up with surfboards

"Hi Hi!" Cat says happily

Jade sounding irritated replies "What?"

"You wanna come surfing with us?" Cat asks

Jade not feeling interested in leaving her seat responds with a "No!"

"Please" Cat asks again

Jade getting a bit mad but still remaining calm "I said no"

"I'll buy you something from the snack bar"

Jade looks up at Cat the sun reflecting off her sunglasses "No"

"Come on" Cat begs

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because I like spending time with you" Cat says

Jade removes her sunglasses feeling defeated "Fine" she gets up and grabs a surfboard from Tori

"Yaaaay!" Cat says excitedly

Tori looks over at Andre "Hey, Andre you wanna come surfing with us too?" she asks but Andre doesn't respond since his music is drowning everything else out"

"Guess not" Says Tori then she looks over at Robbie and Rex right when two kids run through his sandcastle 

"NO!" says Robbie trying to fix the sandcastle

"Haha" laughs Rex

"Rex, help me fix" Robbie says to his ventriloquist dummy

"You built it all by yourself remember?" says Rex

"Then what were you doing" Robbie asks

Rex looks around "Checking out the ladies"

"Please help" Robbie says pleading with his puppet

"I can't move my arms" says Rex then Robbie picks him up

"Hey Beck" Tori begins to ask Beck to surfing but Beck cuts her off

"Sorry, no can do, I'm gonna soak up the sun and get a nice tan" he says then looks at Jade and winks

"No comment" Jade says not really sure how to react to her boyfriend

"Hey where's Trini?" asks Cat looking around

"Over there" Tori points over to the towel next to Andre's chair where Trina is lying back first on a towel while unbeknownst to her kids are burying her in sand

Sam finally gets fed up with the stalling and speaks up after being silent the whole time "Whatever, the four of us can go"

Tori puts the surfboards next to Jade's chair which makes Tori look at Jade and ask "By the way, Jade why did you bring a Spider chair?"

"Because I like it, is that a problem" Jade says

Tori feeling a little freaked out says "Nope, let's go" then Jade, Sam and Cat take their surfboards and go to the water

As soon as the four girls get into the water they get on their surfboards and start riding out into the ocean

Back on the beach Robbie's sandcastle crumbles

"Oh come on" he says then he looks out to the water to see a wave coming "Hey, that's a pretty big tidal wave" he says standing up

Andre finally pauses his music and takes his headphones off "Hey, where are the ladies at?" He asks Beck

"They went surfing" Beck says

"Oh" Andre remarks then looks out to the water to see a huge tidal wave coming "Huh, looks like they got a big one"

"Yeah it's pretty big" Beck says as the Tidal Wave appears

"What's big?" Trina asks sitting up with sand all over her then she sees a big wave in the ocean "Whoa" Looks around then she asks "Hey, where;s Tori?"

"They're out in the water" Beck says

Jade, Cat, Tori and Sam get ready for the wave

"Here's comes a big one" Jade says feeling exicted

"Wahoo!" Cat yells as the wave closes in

"Yeah, this is gonna be good" Sam remarks

"Ready girls? 1….2...3!" says Tori

They all get up on their surfboards and start riding the waves

"This is awesome!" Sam says then looks over at Cat who has her arms over head laughing and cheering while riding the wave

"Whoo!" Jade yells

Tori notices the waves getting rougher "The waves are getting rough"

"Yeah, what gives" Sam says and right after she says that a storm cloud comes their way

"Umm guys is that a storm cloud?" Andre says looking worried also thinking about how there wasn't suppose to be a storm today

"And Jade's out there" Beck says sitting up alarmed which makes Andre look at Beck a little ticked off

"And Cat, Sam and Tori" Beck adds

"Well they need to get out of there" Trina says stating the obvious

"Ya Think?" Andre says as he looks at Trina

Beck grabs a board and heads towards the water

"Where are you going?" Trina yells

"Where do you think!" Beck yells back

"Well wait for us!" says Andre as he, Robbie and Trina grab a surfboard

Robbie notices a boat "Hang on guys!" Runs towards the boats making Andre, Trina and Beck look confused then chase after Robbie

Sam looks at the sky and notices it getting dark "What the crap?"

"Huh? A storm?" Tori says

"Now?" Jade says

Meanwhile Cat is too busy laughing and enjoying herself to notice what's going on plus the wind has picked up causing the seas to move her away from the others and water gets in her eyes

"Cat open your eyes and look at the sky" Sam yells to her friend unaware initially of what's happening to Cat"

"What?! I can't hear you!" Cat says

"Oh Man" says Sam realising the severity of the situation as she makes her way towards Cat as Cat gets closer to the middle of the storm

Tori and Jade scream as the waters become a bit more violent

Cat laughs then the moment she opens her eyes she sees a tidal wave coming at her then Cat lets out a gasp and tries to paddle her way back to Sam, Tori and Jade

"CAT! Get out of there!" Sam yells as she tries to get closer to Cat

"Cat!" Tori and Jade yell as they follow Sam

Cat continues try paddling away but the current catches her making her scream "HELP!"

"Cat!" Jade yells worried about her friend

"Girls!" Andre yells from behind them as the boat comes towards them

Tori and Jade look back to see the boys and Trina coming out there way on a boat

"Beck!" Jade yells then Cat screams getting her and Tori's attention

As Cat screams Sam continues to swim to Cat as hard as she can with Tori and Jade in tow

"What are they doing? They're going right in the direction of the storm" Andre says

"Looks like Cat's stuck" Beck says which makes Robbie panic and try to jump out of the boat to save her

"CAT!" Robbie yells as he tries to jump out of the boat but Andre, Beck and Trina pull him back "NO! I gotta get out there!" he yells

"Chill man!" Andre says

Cat is stuck in a whirlpool spinning in circles as Sam, Tori and Jade get closer to her

Sam continuously yells Cat's name as she tries to get to her but the waves keep rocking her back "Cat! Cat!" she yells then reaches her hand out hoping to grab Cat and not get pulled into the current

"Sam!" Cat yells as she Reaches her hand out

"Hang on!" Tori yells then Jade looks back the boys in the boat

"HEY! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE!" trying to yell as loudly as possible so they can hear her

Andre looks at Beck "Sounds like your girlfriend is yelling at us"

"I think she wants us to get closer to them" says Beck

"But we'll get trapped in that too"

Beck starts up the boat and steps on the gas "Sorry, but we got no choice right now!"

Sam reaches out for Cat's hand as Cat yells "SAM HELP!"

As Cat continues to yell for help waters comes up from the side and knocks Cat off the surfboard sending her down into the water

"CAT" Sam yells as the storm begins to calm as does the water

"Cat!" Tori yells looking around "CAT!"

Cat doesn't come up from the water after the storm calms which resorts Sam to standing on her surfboard "Cat!" she says then jumps into the water diving headfirst going under

Sam sees Cat sinking to the bottom of the ocean "Cat" Sam thinks to herself as she swims towards her as Jade and Tori dive in and swim with Sam to get to their friend

Sam frantically swims to Cat as memories of them laughing, dancing and even hugging go through her mind

Jade glances to the right and notices a shark coming there way making her freak out and tap Tori alerting her to the shark

Tori and Jade swim faster as the shark swims towards Cat, while Tori and Jade swim faster so do Sam and the shark as they both get closer and closer to Cat

Right before the shark reaches Cat an anchor drops down hitting the shark sending it to the bottom of the ocean

Sam looks up to see the boat over them

"They should be around here" as Beck looks around and prepares to jump in

Tori grabs Cat then swims up to the surface with Jade and Sam, as soon as the tree pop up from out of the water Trina, Andre, Robbie and Beck sigh with relief not quickly realising Cat is in Tori's arms possibly dead

"Are you alright" Andre asks as Sam and Jade get in the boat then help Tori get Cat into the boat then herself

"Yeah, we're fine" Tori says looking down at Cat "But Cat"

Robbie goes to give Cat mouth to mouth but Sam shoves him out of the way nearly knocking him out of the boat then Sam immediately starts doing CPR on Cat

"Cat stay with us!" Sam says trying to revive her friend with chest compressions

Trina turns to Beck "What are you doing drive!" she orders

"Oh right!" says Beck as Robbie brings up the anchor then he drives the boat to shore while Sam continues giving Cat chest compressions and mouth to mouth

"Come on Cat! Come on!" Sam pleads

"Where'd you learn CPR?" Tori asks

"My mom learned it from some guy in an alley" Sam says shocking Tori and the others

Tori goes to respond then decides not to say anything about it "No comment"

"Come on Cat live!" Tears begin to flood Sam's face as the thought of losing her friend creeps into her mind "Don't leave us Cat! Stay with us"

In order to help Jade starts giving Cat mouth to mouth as Sam yells at Cat to come back "Come back to us Cat! You can't die, Starts slowing down with the chest compressions as her face turns red and tears fall down her face "you can't leave us!" she says, her voice almost breaking meanwhile Jade gently slaps the side of Cat's face

"Please Cat" Sam says as she continues the chest compressions "I love you too much to lose you"

Jade puts her hands on the side of Cat's face "Come on baby girl you gotta stay with us"

"We're at the shore!" Tori says then Andre asks where the lifeguard is only to find that he's asleep

Trina gets mad and gets out of the boat "Seriously? What kind of…" she begins as she and Robbie run over to the lifeguard "HEY!" Trina yells angrily which wakes the lifeguard "Hey, Dummy...a girl could be dying over here because she drowned"

"Oh, I don't deal with drownings" he says lazily

"What" Trina says

"I just make sure people don't drown" the lifeguard responds

"That's dealing with drowning people you little…" Trina goes to curse the lifeguard out but Robbie stops her

Sam stops doing chest compressions believing it's hopeless then she starts to cry as Jade continues with mouth to mouth

"Move aside" Tori says as Sam moves over allowing Tori to scoot in and give Cat chest compressions" Come on Cat, you gotta stay with us girl, we've been through to much to lose you!

Jade looks up at Tori feeling worried as Tori continues with the chest compressions

"You are not...leaving...this earth...YOU Hear me!" Tori says as she pushes down on Cat's chest as hard as she can then Cat finally coughs up some water

Jade and Sam gasp then sigh with relief then Cat coughs up more water

Beck walks up carrying his phone "I called 911, an ambulance should be here in a few minutes"

"Thanks" Sam says

Tori looks at Cat's motionless body feeling nothing but worry

Jade gets out of the boat feeling shaken "You OK?" Beck asks

"Yeah…" Jade says trying to remain strong then she looks at Cat "I'm fine: she says before walking away

A couple minutes pass and an ambulance arrives then Cat is put in the back of the ambulance and Tori, Jade and Sam join her leaving Andre, Beck, Robbie and Trina to drive to the hospital

In the ambulance

Sam looks at Cat while holding her red-headed friends hand

Tori looks at Jade who appears concerned for Cat "You OK?"

"Yeah" Jade chokes out

"I'm worried about her to" Tori says reassuring Jade

Jade looks at Tori "You can tell?"

"Yeah" Tori says then looks at Cat "But we're all worried about her

At the hospital

Cat's friends are in the waiting room waiting for a word from the doctors

A doctor comes out then walks over to the gang

"Are you the friends of Cat Valentine?" the Doctor asks

"Yeah, is she gonna be OK?" Sam asks

"She'll be fine, all of the water that she ended up swallowing is gone, she's breathing normally, right now she's resting" the Doctor explains "And by the way, it's a good thing you did CPR you pretty much saved her life" he says

"Can we see her?" Jade asks

"Yes" the doctor says

In Cat's hospital room

Sam, Tori, Jade, Trina, Beck, Robbie and Andre walk into Cat's room to find she is asleep

Sam walks up to her bedside "Cat" she says softly trying not to wake her but Cat still wakes up

Cat looks at Sam then the rest of her friends as they gather around her bed "Where Am I?" Cat asks

"In the hospital" says Sam putting her hand gently on Cat's shoulder

"Oh" says Cat still feeling a bit out of it

"How are you feeling?" Tori asks

"Like I swallowed a lot of crap also my head hurts my head hurts" Cat says then she looks at Sam, Tori and Jade "Are you guys OK?" she asks

Tori puts her hand gently on Cat's shoulder "Yeah, but we're more concerned about you"

"Yeah I mean, we almost lost you" Jade says putting her hand on Cat's arm making Cat smile

"I'm tired" Cat says as her head begins to fall to the side initially alarming her friends "I think...I'm going to go to sleep" she says feeling sleepy then she instantly falls to sleep

"Cat" Sam says worried

"It's alright: Tori says as she runs her hand down the back of Cat's head "she's alright, she's just tired"

"Poor girl" says Trina

Tori smiles as she puts her hand to the side of Cat's face then Cat smiles in her sleep

"She looks so cute when she sleep" Her eyes widen "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah, you did" Robbie says

Sam turns to Robbie and says "If you tell anyone I'll rip your arm off and stick it somewhere you won't like!"

"No worries pretty mama" Rex speaks up then laughs before Sam grabs his head and rips it off

"HEY!" Robbie says then Sam throws Rex's head out the door making Robbie run out of the room after him "Rex!"

"You know, I've been wanting to that for so long" Jade says

"You're welcome" Sam says making Jade chuckle

A few hours pass then Cat wakes up for real and she notices only Sam, Tori and Jade are still in the room "Where is everyone else?" she asks her friends

Tori looks up from her magazine as does Sam and Jade who were looking at their phones "Hey, yeah it's just us" Tori says as she gets up and walks over to Cat's bedside with Sam and Jade "Robbie said something about, oweing the boat guy money"

"I'm sorry today was ruined because of me" Cat says feeling sad

" Hey, don't say that, it wasn't ruined because of you" says Sam reassuringly

"Things happen, but we're here now" Jade says

"Thanks guys" Cat says as a small smile comes across her face

"Hey, we're always here for you Cat" Tori says

Sam agrees with a simple "Yeah"

"You really have changed Sam" Cat says looking at Sam

"What? No I didn't" Sam says then Cat gives her a look "OK maybe a little bit, but..it's because of you" This makes Cat smile

" I don't think we could handle losing you" Tori says as she runs her hand across the top of Cat's head

"Yeah, it would suck not having your cheerfulness around" says Jade

"You really care about me that much?" Cat asks

"You're our friend, of course we do, you should've seen Sam she was desperately trying to rescue you, but so were we" Tori says

Cat looks at Sam and happily says "You do care!"

Sam sighs "Never said I didn't"

Cat smiles as Sam puts her hand on her hand

"We're all just happy you're OK" Jade says

"Can I ask you something?" says Cat

"Sure" Tori replies

"Is there any Bibble here?" Cat asks making Sam shake her head smiling

"Cat!" Jade says almost loudly

"What I want some Bibble!" Cat says whining

"You almost died and you're asking for Bibble?" Tori says

"Yes" Cat says innocently which makes Sam chuckle again

"Never change Cat" Sam says

All four girls laugh then Cat asks "But seriously is there any Bibble?"

Jade, Tori and Sam laugh making Cat ask "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Tori says giving Cat a hug

"We love you" Jade says

"I love you guys too" Cat says then Tori and Jade hug her followed by Sam

Cat looks at Sam "So there's no Bibble?" says Cat

Sam shakes her head then she, Tori and Jade hug Cat

The End


End file.
